Metamorphosis
by kaia-rain
Summary: Mikan Sakura was now popular.... she has now many suitors and fan boys but a certein boy has capture her heart. Please read and review. Pairings inside!


**Metamorphosis**

**Authors Note☺: **Hey there minna! This is my first Gakuen Alice fic. This is a song fic the title of the song is Metamorphosis by Hillary Duff. Please take easy on me…. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **ONE-SHOT**

**PAIRINGS♥: **NatsumexMikan… RukaxHotaru

**Warning♣:** A little OCC…. Gakuen Alice is not mine(but I hope I can own it) only this fic….

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back  
Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

Mikan Sakura, a no star 5 years ago was now a triple star and one of the most popular girl in the academy. Even though she became popular she still doesn't change, she is still have those care free attitude and her smile that makes every boy in the academy fall for her.

"Hotaru-chan! Ohayou…." Mikan greeted but this time she won't run and try to hug her she will just greet her with her smile. Hotaru was grateful for she wasn't annoying now. She matured.

"Ohayou…" Hotaru greeted and smile at her, a rare smile that she only show to her and especial someone.

"Ohayou Yuu, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Koko…." Mikan greeted her friends.

"Ohayou Mikan…" they greeted back.

"Hey Mikan do you want to come with us at the Central Town later?" asks Yuu.

"Later….? Sure!" Mikan answers.

"Hey Hotaru do you want to come with us at Central Town?" Mikan asks her best friend.

"Huh? Sure, there are things I need to buy…" she said.

Mikan was talking to her friends when the door open, 2 good-looking boys were entering the classroom. The one has a blonde hair and blue eyes, he was holding a rabbit. The other one has dark blue hair and pair of ruby eyes, his hands was on his pocket.

"Ohayou Ruka…. Natsume…" she greeted the two boys.

"Ohayou Mikan" Ruka greeted when he saw Hotaru he blushes but he manages to greet her also. "Ohayou Imai…"

"Ohayou…" Hotaru greeted back and also blush. When Mikan saw the sight she giggled.

"Hn..." Natsume said and went to his seat. He grabs his manga and read it.

"Guys Jin-jin is coming…" one of their classmates shouted everybody return to their seats. Natsume and his group stop cutting classes already.

When Mr. Jino enters the room he asks Yuu if someone is late.

"So is everyone present?" he asks.

"Hai…" Yuu answers

"Let's start the class now…"

After 6 hours they headed outside to have their break.

"Mikan let's meet up outside the dormitory later at 3:30 ok?"

Outside……..

Mikan walk at the ground since she will wait her friends to come. While walking she spotted 2 boys under the shade of a cherry blossom. The boy was reading a manga and the younger one was sitting beside him, he has a grey hair and jade eyes.

The younger boy saw and calls her. "Mikan-nechan!" he shouted. When Natsume hears Youichi call her he put his manga down. He saw a beautiful sight, Mikan waving back at Youichi plaster with her angelic smile. He suddenly blushes but he covers it with his manga.

"Hi Youichi, Natsume…"she greeted the two and take a seat beside Youichi.

"What are you doing all alone?" asks Youichi.

"Nothing… I'm waiting for the others….. Do you want to come with us at the Central town?" Mikan asks the boy.

"Is Natsume-niichan coming?" he asks again.

"Huh? Umm… Natsume do you want to come?" she asks.

"Hn…"

"So what does that suppose to mean a Yes or a No?"

"Fine…. I'll come…" he said.

"There Youichi he's coming…" Mikan said to Youichi.

"Then I'll come too" he said.

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
a metamorphosis

The three was sitting under the tree peacefully when a group of boys come near them.

"Hi there, you're Mikan Sakura right?" one of the boys said.

"Huh? Umm… Yeah, is there anything I can do for you?" she asks.

"Yeah... Well we were just wondering if you want to come with us at Central town today." He said.

"Gomene, I cant I'm going with my friends there today…" Mikan explain. Youichi was staring at Mikan, while Natsume was controlling himself not to burn the person.

"Then maybe some other time?" he asks.

"Huh? Other time? Well….I don't know…" she said.

"Come on… with that we can know each other more…"

"Huh? I don't even know your name yet… So I'm sorry but I can't…" Mikan said little irritated to the boy.

"Is that so? Then let me introduce myself, my name is Leon Hikari…."

"Even though I know your name I still won't go with you so I'm really sorry…" Mikan said.

"Oh… come on don't play hard to get, I know you want to go out with me so badly…" he said and held her wrist.

"Let go of me..." she said.

"Come on I just want to get to know you…" He force Mikan to go with him Youichi was worried about her. Natsume's patience was on it's limit, he stand up and glared at Leon.

"Let go…" he whisper but audible.

"Huh? Why is she your girlfriend?" he asks with a smirk.

"Hn…" he said and his hair was on fire.

"Huh? Hey put off the fire!" he scream and his friend help him to put off the fire.

"Hn... hey you ok?" he asks Mikan.

"Yeah, thanks…"

"Hey, Mikan!" Yuu called her.

"Iinchou!' she waved at him like nothing happened. Behind Yuu, there was Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka.

"Let's go now…" Anna said.

"Yea…" Mikan said. NAtsume and Youichi followed her.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru asks.

"Huh? Yea Hotaru, no need to worry…"Mikan said and smile at her. Hotaru notice some group of boys retreating.

'_Fan boys trouble again…'she thought._

Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on  
Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

When they arrive at the Central town they start their shopping. Hotaru was buying so many things and Ruka was carrying all the things that she bought.

"Why didn't you tell her? She's your best friend right?" Natsume asks appearing suddenly at her back.

"Huh… Oh Natsume aren't going to buy something?" she asks trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, little girl…"

"_Sigh…_ I don't want her to be scolded…" she said plainly. There was a time when Hotaru and her was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, then a groupofboys was trying to asks her out but Hotaru use her 'Baka Canon' at them one of the boys has a broken arm. Jin-jin scolded her and gives her detention for 2 weeks.

"Hn…"

After their shopping they went to look for some place to eat. Every boy they pass by stop and stare at Mikan. Hotaru and Natsume glared at them.

They spot an ice cream store and ate there. They were sitting beside the window so every boy that passes by was starring at Mikan again.

"Mikan lets switch place…" Hotaru said.

"Huh? Ok…" now Hotaru was beside the window. The others sweat dropped of how Hotaru was getting over-protective of her best friend, except Natsume.

They arrive at their dormitory at 6 p.m. At 7 they all ate their dinner and go to their rooms to go to sleep.

Mikan can't sleep so she decided to go out for a walk, since she didn't want to wake the other student she decided to go through her window. She jumps at the tree branch near her window. When she reaches the ground she saw someone behind the tree.

"Sneaking out huh, little girl?" said the voice behind the tree.

"Nat- Natsume! What are you doing here?" she asks nervously.

"Hn… I should be the one who's asking you that…" he said.

"Well I can't sleep so I decided to take a walk…"

"And you go out through your window?" asks Natsume suspiciously.

"I don't want to wake the others…. How about you? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Nothing… like you I can't go to sleep…" he answers. _'Hn… this will be a beautiful night…' he thought._

"I see…."

They seat under the tree quietly not talking. Mikan, being herself can't stand the quiet surroundings so she decided to talk.

Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination

"Hey, Natsume do you like someone?" Mikan suddenly asks out of nowhere.

"Hn…."

"Come on Natsume…. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone…" she said and looks at him. Natsume was just staring into the sky that was full of stars.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing I'm just curious…."

"What if I say yes…?" he said. '_And it you….' He thought._

"Really! And who is she?"

"Don't get excited little girl, I said if…." He said.

"Oh… come on Natsume…."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yup…"

"Yes…." He said and blushes. But he hides it from her.

"Huh? What do you mean yes…" Mikan asks. Natsume glared at her.

"You mean you like someone!"

"Keep it down. You'll wake the whole academy."

"Gomene… So who is she?"

"Hn…." Natsume said and walk away.

"Natsume! Come on tell me who is she…"

"Go back to sleep, little girl…."

"Iei! Not until you tell me who is she…"

"It's none of your business…. Polka-dots" He said coldly. _'Actually it's your business since I'm in love with you…'_

"You're so mean I just want to know who she is…."

"Hn… why do you want to know?" he asks.

"I don't know…. I just want to…" she said.

"Hn…." Natsume said and walk away.

"Natsume! Come on tell me…" Mikan said and run in front of him.

"Move it…."

"Iei… tell me who she is first... and besides maybe I can help you to be with her…"

"You are really stubborn, aren't you? You can't help…"

"Why?" Mikan asks. Natsume smirk and walk closer to her. Mikan's eyes widened when Natsume's face was only inches away from her. Natsume came closer and he kisses her on the lips.

"Is that answer your question?" he asks and smirk.

"Hey…"

"What is it?" he asks and looks at her. Mikan suddenly walk to him and kiss him back. This time it's Natsume who was shock.

"Aishteru…" Natsume said. Mikan smiled at him

"I love you too…"

Natsume smiled at her and only for her.

At the bushes a video cam was filming the all the time.

"Imai-san, what if Natsume caught—" Ruka was cut off when Hotaru kiss him.

"If you were jealous just tell me and don't bother me at my work." Hotaru said and smile at him.

"Sure…"Ruka said and smile back at her.

"If you want the video you can buy it for only 100 rabbits…"

**THE END**

Tell me how it is…. Please be honest. Criticism is fully accepted. Review please!

♪_KAIA-RAIN♪_


End file.
